PJO Randomness
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Short little stories that me and my friends have experianced.. DON' T OWN PJO!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fun little story that came to mind when I was roller skating last night! I fell 8 times by the way! So, this is not supposed to be taken seriously! These are random moments that have happened between me and my friends! Now, let's see if my fans like this story!**

**No POV**

As Thalia was passing by the big house, Nico popped out of nowhere.

"Guess what I found out!" He screamed.

"What?" Thalia replied actually interested.

"Percy and Annabeth, THEY ARE TOGETHER!"

"Your point? Everyone knew that."

Nico then made a frown that looked like a sad puppy face. Then, he started acting like a fish. He then started laughing like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter.

"I AM KRONOS BACK FROM THE DEAD!" he screamed.

"Voldemort? WHERE?" Percy yelled from his cabin.

"LOOK, TAYLOR SWIFT!" Annabeth yelled from her Cabin.

"NOBODY'S PERFECT!" Taylor, NOT Taylor Swift, from Apollo yelled.

"Uh, has everyone gone crazy?" Thalia yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT CRAZY!" Nico yelled, "CHOCOLATE milk."

"OH MY GODS" Piper from Aphrodite yelled, "THAT'S, LIKE, SO AWESOME!"

"DON'T KILL MY FISHY!" Nico yelled, making his fishy face.

"OKAY!" Percy then held up a water gun and shot Nico's arm. Nico fell to the ground yelling, "I'M NOT WATER FISHY!"

"What?" Percy said in a normal voice, "He said not to _kill _his fishy."

**Okay, if you're wondering if this is a true story, it is… Here is the cast list.**

**Nico: Moa! I spelled that wrong didn't I?**

**Thalia: My friend Natalie.**

**Percy: Javan (Evil!)**

**Annabeth: Emily**

**Taylor: Marlena**

**Piper: Julianna**

**Ok! So review if you have the spelling of me in French. Also, if you are my biggest fan, put in your review why. If you win, next chapter you will be included in the randomness!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I didn't give you guys much time to review so I am very sorry! I have been told at least 5 times its spelled moi! So… This chapter is not true in real life but I did dream about this! BTW the original people's names have been changed for this chapter! Biggest fan is: piequeenthegreat! Okay, there is more than one reason why. 1. She has viewed 3/5 of my stories. 2. She has reviewed all of those. 3. BlackAmethyst is in second only because she has viewed the same, BUT missed only 1 chapter of viewing in Airliner, the A/N… Sooooooo sorry! Anyway, this dream was so weird I woke up out of breath. I was laughing while I was sleeping! **

**Nico (or mine) POV**

I was at a freaking DANCE! Why? Percy, Annabeth, AND Thalia dragged me here. Everything would be fine… only it wasn't.

Someone had spiked the punch with monster energy drink… 2 GALLONS! So, when I went to get some, Percy darted past me and landed IN the punch! Annabeth ran past the door screaming at the top of her lungs, "PERCY JACKSON IS A SEXY BEAST!" I was on the floor crumpled in pain from laughing. I felt a sharp PING in my ear. I looked up to see a helicopter holding a DOORKNOB! Nobody seemed to notice all these weird occurrences. All of the sudden, Taylor swift appeared out of NOP WHERE and stated singing Today Was a Fairy Tale. OH MY GODS! I should've died then and there. Unfortunately, I didn't. I walked out of the dance only to see Percy and Annabeth MAKING OUT!

"Get a freaking room…" I muttered. I then walked back to my cabin and fell asleep.

**THAT WAS MY DREAM! Okay, replace Percy with Javan, Annabeth with Emily and Thalia with Natalie. Okay, I said whoever was my BIGGEST fan would be in here. So, piequeenthegreat, find where you're supposed to be! This chapter put in your review if I have crazy dreams. Also, put if next chapter should be about roller skating, or LUNCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2****nd**** chapter today! Okay, so this is at lunch time! This really happened!**

_**NO POV**_

It was a Thursday afternoon when the unthinkable happened. Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Connor were at their table in lunch. Nico and Percy were making weird _boy _jokes. Meanwhile, Thalia kept looking at Annabeth that was at the next table and started to laugh. Connor, who just so happened to run into them after 3rd period, was talking to Travis, who was the one who put monster in the punch. Shhh, don't tell Nico! Annabeth was starting to get really mad at Thalia. The reason Thalia was laughing was she knew she liked Percy. Then, Nico asked Annabeth a really stupid question.

"Hey," he whispered across the aisle, "Can I tell Percy?"

Then, Nico "Fell" out of his chair. Well, Annabeth actually pulled him down by his collar. And, right when he fell, Clarisse started walking down the aisle **(A/N that sounds like a wedding line!) **and stepped on Nico's hand. In the end, Nico ended up with a broken finger, Annabeth with Percy, and Connor got a new Chuck Norris joke; Chuck Norris _can _believe it's not butter!

**Ok! Casting:**

**Connor: Brandon**

**Travis: piequeenthegreat (Don't be mad or sad that you're a guy, I am too!)**

**Clarisse: Florianna!**

**Okay, this time, leave a review if I should do roller skating or THE BUS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S A FREAKING TIE! I have decided to do a different one! HA! YOU GOT PUNKED! Now, where's Ashton Kutcher? I LIKE KETCHUP! I have Goosebumps! I am freaking hungry! While I get a snack, READ REVIEW uhh RATE!(Wait can you rate? Oh no! Replace the t with a p…)**

**NO POV**

As Nico waked the halls with Thalia, he heard a noise coming from the math class. Nico ran into the classroom to find Percy with his hand glued to a table. Nico looked at the container noticing that it was super glue. He shrugged and walked out, not wanting to be late for lunch. A few minutes later, Annabeth walked by the math classroom to see her boyfriend with his hand stuck to a desk.

"Nico waked away…" Percy pouted.

"I'll get you out…" Then Annabeth mumbled under her breath, "Idiot."

After that, Percy was never allowed to use glue in math class ever again. Wait- Percy is on team A… So why was he in a team B class? Ahhh the mystery's of Percy Jackson.

**When my friend told me the rest of the story, I laughed until I cried… I ended up with two red cheeks… CURSE THE GOD OF SLAPPING! LUKE! USE THE FORCE! Where's that from? Tell me in a review! POWDERED DONUTS MAKE ME GO NUTS! Where's that from? Tell me and I'll put more in the next chapter!**


End file.
